Just For Now
by heartdevoured
Summary: You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll even get mad...


You'll laugh, you'll cry, and you'll probably get mad. So enter the mix of feelings and enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>Every year in the BAU family, someone has to plan a Christmas party when the time comes. Ever since Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan came out about their relationship, it's been their turn this year.<p>

Derek had finished the Christmas tree while Spencer watched him adoringly. "What are you looking at?"

Spencer smiled cutely and said, "Nothing, it's just that you look so cute doing work."

Derek walked over to Spencer, kissing and holding him like his life depended on it. "I love you."

Spencer smiled, "I love you too; but we got to get ready for the party." As soon as they were done dressing and getting ready, everyone came storming in.

"Hey…this looks like something I would do. Did you guys do that on purpose?" Garcia teased.

"No Baby Girl, it was all on our own." Derek said leaning in to kiss her cheek.

She hummed happily. "I still don't believe you." She said as she set down nearly 20 boxes. Everyone was settled and at ease…that is until Hotch showed up. Hotch had been hitting on Spencer ever since their relationship started. Derek could tell.

Derek gave him the fakest smile and shook his hand a little too tight, "Hey Hotch! How you been doing?" he squeezed it tighter.

Hotch pulled his hand away quickly and rubbed it, "Great now that I'm here." He glanced at Spencer on the last few words.

Spencer gave Derek a look that screamed _don't kill him and be nice_.

As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't disobey Spencer's rules like that. He calmly got Hotch's attention off Spencer, "Why don't we come and sit down in the living room and talk."

On that word, both Derek and Hotch raced to see who would get the chance to sit next to Spencer on the last space of the couch. Hotch won.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably as Hotch moved his hand on his thigh, asking one of the stupidest questions, "Are you free tonight, Spencer?"

With that Spencer quickly got up and walked away. He knew the answer to that. And he was doing this in front of Derek's face? No. Not in this lifetime he won't.

Derek got up and walked to Spencer. "What did he say baby?" He rubbed Spencer's back gently and slowly.

"I feel so violated. He asked me if I was free tonight; he knows the answer to that very well!" Spencer saw a sudden blur in his eyes and realized he was crying. "But I don't want to get fired. He knows he has that type of power over me…and you. You can get easily mad and get fired; and I want you to keep your job. I want us **both **to keep our jobs. I feel like if I go to him like that, you'll hate me forever."

Derek smiled sweetly at him and wiped his tears away. "That's not going to happen. You know why? Because I'm not going to let him tear us apart. Especially not like that. Matter of fact, we not going to break up! Besides, I would lose my job ANY day for you." That made Spencer cheer up and blush. He kissed Spencer sweetly and lovingly.

And that's when Hotch felt like he just **had **to do something to stop them. He quickly got up and punched Derek off Spencer.

It all happen so fast. It was like a dream; but it wasn't. Derek got up and grabbed Hotch with such anger; it nearly broke him in half.

Spencer stood there, dumbfounded. This could not be happening. Then again, how was he supposed to think everything was going to be alright with Hotch there? Then out of nowhere, a bottle was thrown across the room. Everyone started attacking Hotch!

Spencer was so upset and angry; he had to yell, "STOP!"

In union, everyone stopped with individual attacks. Spencer started to cry.

Derek quickly got off Hotch, who was most likely going to the hospital, and hugged Spencer tightly.

Spencer wiped his tears away and spoke. "It's that time of year; leave all our hopelessness' aside; if just for a little while? Tears stop right here, I know we've all had a bumpy ride." He looked at Derek with those adoring eyes again. "I'm secretly on your side."

Derek blushed and pecked him on the lips; then his face got serious. He got down on his knees and took Spencer's hands. "Spencer, do you remember today? When I said that we would never break up?"

Spencer began to cry again. "You know I do."

Derek smiled at him as he took out a small navy blue box and opened it, with a question that will change their lives forever, "Spencer Reid, will you marry me?"

Spencer nodded as he cried, "Yes!"

Derek put the ring on and pulled Spencer, his new husband, into a long lasting kiss.

Hotch regained consciousness and realized what was going on. His blood boiled as he saw the silver band glisten on Spencer's finger. "No!"

Everyone stopped awing, and started growling.

Spencer raised a hand that signaled them to back off. He was so tired of this. Of Hotch trying to get at him when it was never going to happen. Especially now.

Hotch's face softened, "Spencer, are you finally done playing games with me?"

Spencer started to cry…again. "You know what? Yes I am." Everyone gasped as Derek started to break down on his knees.

"I'm so tired of you Aaron Hotchner. Of your sick games. What did you think this was? A 'friends with benefits' relationship? It's so far from that, and you know that. Stop it Hotch and get out. You can hit on me all you want…even fire me! I won't care."

Hotch stood there, dumbfounded. He was so sure Spencer was teasing him. But when he was in a relationship with Derek, he had to do something. He limped out, never wanting to return again.

Derek smiled at him, so wide he was sure he would bust his lip. "Did you really mean all of that?"

Spencer kissed him. "Of course I did my dear husband."

Prentiss turned on smooth music as she sat down with the rest to watch the married pair.

Spencer and Derek didn't even care. They were too busy caressing each other with loving touches and kisses. Whispering promises of their amazing future. Promising that just for now is just for love….

* * *

><p>Author's Note: When Spencer starts crying for the first time, that parts repeated from <em>Just For Now <em>by Imogen Heap. Things took a lot of turns but ended out great! So just for now...the review button needs clicking.


End file.
